Dragon Ball Z:Mirai Vegeta and the Search for Pickles
by Japanda82
Summary: Sequal to Dragon Ball Z: End of Darkness. Mirai Vegeta and Ikari start their new lives thanks to a dragon ball wish from Vegeta. Ikari wants to start the new family on Earth. Hilarity, drama and everything ensue as the Z Warriors learn to deal with a pregnant saiyan :). Only the first part of the chapter, Mirai Vegeta's dream about how he died. Expect the rest up soon! Read the fir


Vegeta ducked and swiftly rolled to the side even as every nerve ending his body screamed in pain. It was either that or both of them die by Kakarot's hands. He spared only the quickest glance for the unconscious girl several meters away. Blood oozed from her head where Kakarot had struck her but he didn't have time to tend to her injuries right now. The Prince hoped to keep Kakarot distracted long enough for the girl to recover to fight along side him. Stupid girl wasn't even supposed to be here; he was supposed to be fighting Kakarot alone but he wouldn't have survived this long if she hadn't shown up so Vegeta was still glad she had come.

Kakarot suddenly disappeared and Vegeta spun around quickly, trying to sense his dark energy but found nothing. The Prince didn't have time to react as the dark saiyan reappeared behind him, hitting him point blank in the back with an energy blast. Vegeta howled in pain as he was hurled several hundred yards before crashing violently to the ground. He rolled several feet before stopping. He tried to get back up and defend himself but his body was no longer responding to his commands. The battered saiyan could only struggle to lift his head and glare in anger at the dark saiyan walking towards him, clearly savoring his victory.

"You know," Kakarot sneered, bringing his hand towards Vegeta's head and charging energy," I am actually quite proud of myself for even letting you live this long."

Vegeta spat blood onto his blue boot. "You should be ashamed. Taking this long to destroy me? Pathetic, even for a low class clown such as yourself."

Grinning as Kakarot's sneer melted into a scowl, Vegeta closed his eyes and waited for the end. He could feel the heat from the charging attack and grit his teeth, issuing a silent apology in his head towards his mate for failing her. Suddenly the heat was gone and Kakarot howled in pain. Vegeta slowly opened his eyes, his battered head not processing what he saw. The dark saiyan struggled to stand, rather difficult to do considering half of his body was missing. It was Vegeta's turn to sneer as Ikari's shoes entered his field of vision.

"I don't care how long it takes, you will die screaming if you touch him again," Ikari growled threateningly, charging her fists with ki.

She launched herself at the newly reformed saiyan, burying her fist deep into his midsection. Kakarot recovered quickly, slamming his head into her face, causing her to stumble. He launched his own attack that she barely managed to dodge as they took their battle into the sky. Vegeta slowly and painfully struggled to his hands and knees, breathing heavily to keep from passing out. Watching through his one good eye, he was still astonished at the speed the two aerial combatants were fighting. With her goofy, laid back nature, so opposite to his own, the saiyan somehow often forgot the power his mate possessed. Unfortunately, even it was never enough.

There was a massive explosion that caused Ikari to slam savagely into the ground, the resulting shockwave knocking Vegeta from his shaky position. He struggled back up in time to see Kakarot smash down onto her torso full force with his knees. The agonized scream and amount of blood that sprayed across the dark saiyan's face made the Prince's heart stop. He tried crawling to her to help but his body wasn't responding no matter how much he willed it. Vegeta could only watch helplessly as blow after blow fell. Blood dripping from his fists as he slowly stood, Kakarot grabbed Ikari's shirt front and picked her limp body up. As Vegeta screamed her name and prayed with everything he had that she wasn't dead, he never stopped struggling to reach her.

Kakarot sneered into her still but beaten face and laughed. He gave the body a hard shake, watching as her head lolled limply from side to side. "Too bad, my amusing little toy. I was hoping you would have lasted long enough to watch as I took a long time killing your precious Ouji-sama before doing the same to you. But, alas, you disappointed me once again."

He pulled back his fist to deliver the finishing blow when Ikari's eye that was not swollen shut suddenly opened. Before Kakarot could react, she grabbed the front of his black vest and yanked herself forward. Darting towards him, she buried her teeth into his cheek and jerked her head back. Ikari ripped of a massive chunk of flesh and defiantly spat it back into his face. Kakarot's expression changed into a mask of hatred even as the wound healed itself.

"Go fuck yourself," Ikari snarled, grinning the best her broken face would let her. The dark saiyan slammed her head first into the ground and blasted into the sky. The ground shook and the sky turned black as he began to power up to finish her.

Ikari struggled to her feet only to collapse down to her knees when her legs wouldn't support her. Vegeta's body froze as the girl dropped her head, but not before giving him one last glance. The look of regret, sadness….and amazingly affection as she smiled sadly at him before turning her face towards the ground and mouthing her final words. Vegeta's ears caught her whisper and his heart broke. _Thank you for everything_. Kakarot cried out in victory and sped towards the helpless girl, fist pulled back for the kill. For Vegeta, time seem to slow to a crawl, everything happening in slow motion. He looked from Kakarot back to his mate awaiting her fate and every memory, every thing he ever felt for her came rushing through him as the dark saiyan descended.

Ikari grit her teeth and waited. She couldn't move, couldn't run or defend herself. She only felt love for Vegeta and regret for not being able to save him. She thought of him and even as death plummeted towards her, she was happy. It felt like she was suddenly splashed with warm liquid and she waited for the pain of impact and for the darkness to take her.

 _Wait…._ Something wasn't right. Ikari slowly opened her eyes. "How am I still alive?" She looked at her hands and arms were doused in blood and she could feel it dripping down her face. _So much….how am I not dead. No, this isn't right either…_ If this blood was hers, why was it all over the front of her, not spilled behind her? Where was Kakarot? He should have been there smirking over his handiwork but nothing. Ikari's eyes climbed upwards and her heart stopped even as her mind struggled to comprehend what she was seeing. Vegeta was there. He had somehow managed to save her but as he eyes climbed and she found the source of the blood coating her, her mind broke.

"VEGETAAA!"

Kakarot's fist, the blow that had been intended for her, protruded from his back. Somehow still standing, Vegeta dug his feet into the ground, hands gripping tightly the arm that had pierced his heart. He glared as Kakarot threw his head back and laughed. Blackness tried to overtake him but he willed it away somehow.

"Oh, now this is just hilarious!" Kakarot snickered, giving his arm a shake. His insane grin widened as Vegeta grimaced against the pain."That looks like it hurts as much as I hope it does."

"Heh," Vegeta managed to snort, "Not as much as I am about to hurt you."

Kakarot frowned. "As much fun as this is, I was in the middle of something, so if you wouldn't mind…" He tried to extract his arm from the Prince's body and was irritated to find he couldn't. Vegeta dug his fingers deep into the flesh of Kakarot's arm and refused to let go. No matter what he tried, he couldn't get the saiyan off his arm. The dark saiyan started to punch Vegeta, relishing the feel and sound of both breaking bones and Vegeta's pained cries but the stubborn fool wouldn't let go. "Fun's over. Let go," he growled, begging to get angry.

"No!" Vegeta snarled, spitting blood into Kakarot's face. "As long as I draw breath, I will fight you!"

With a roar of anger, Kakarot began to slam Vegeta into everything in sight. Trees, the ground, even through massive boulders in a desperate attempt to shake the saiyan loose. He could hear the bones shattering as Vegeta screaming in anguish, but he still held on. Kakarot stopped to catch his breath and the vice like grip on his arm began to come loose. He grinned evilly as Vegeta finally passed out and went limp. Over the sounds of the girl's cries, he pulled the dying saiyan close enough to whisper in his ear.

"You should be happy, you know," he whispered. "By finally just being smart and giving up, you saved yourself from having to watch your precious mate perish. And don't kid yourself Vegeta, it will not be quick and it will hurt." Kakarot snickered darkly as he began to imagine what he would do. "She will cry. She will beg and she will experience more pain the you can imagine. When it's all over and I've had my fun, I will finally allow her to die. Sorry you couldn't stick around for the show." Kakarot pulled his arm back, expecting it to come free of the saiyan's body but only screamed in rage when nothing happened.

Vegeta suddenly came back to life, wrapping his tail tightly around Kakarot's forearm, locking him in place as he exploded into super saiyan two. Kakarot tried to pull away in vain as the Prince brought his hands together inches from his face. "I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL FIRST!" Vegeta screamed, pouring every last bit of energy he had left into the biggest Final Flash he had ever fired. Everything from the elbow down disintegrated, and even though he knew it wouldn't last, it was enough time. Dropping back to his normal state, he clenched his teeth against the pain and pulled what remained of Kakarot's arm from his chest. He dropped it to the ground with a sound of disgust and smashed it with his boot.

Life draining quickly. he turned towards Ikari and started towards her before collapsing to his face in the dirt. Running on pure will and fighting the shadows trying to take him, Vegeta struggled through the pain and managed to get back to his feet. It was short lived as his eyes rolled back into his head and he pitched forward. Ikari snapped out of her horrified stupor and rushed to catch him, tears streaming down her face as they landed on their knees on the burnt ground. Vegeta shook his head and centered his vision on her face and though it immediately started failing again, he brought his hands up and took her face into them. He moved his face towards hers but fainted again, missing her lips entirely and instead his forehead coming to rest on her narrow shoulders.

Ikari gently laid him out on the ground and placed her bloody hands on his chest and poured her energy into him in a vain attempt to heal him. It wasn't working and she gathered him back up against her body and began to howl as it started to rain.

"I can't fix it! Why can't I fix you? Why can't I save you?" she cried over and over, her anguished sobs echoing as she rocked his body back and forth. Somehow, Vegeta managed to open his eyes and look upon her for the last time.

The rain drizzled down, slowly drenching the ruins of the once beautiful landscape. His labored breathing became more ragged, and the saiyan Prince slowly blinked his eyes. He couldn't even feel the rain on his face as it washed off some of the drying blood from his body. The landscape around him was charred and dead as he himself lay dying.

A smile tugged weakly at the corners of his lips as a garbled 'heh' escaped his mouth. The great warrior, prince of all saiyans, former destroyer of entire worlds for the sheer fun of it, defeated while defending the life of another. Vegeta managed a full smirk. He would not have it any other way.

"You look happy for someone who is dying Ouji-sama," a voice whispered from above him. Her youthful face gazed down at him, her eyes spilling over with unchecked tears. The rain stuck her hair to her face as she stroked his face softly.

"Happy to die for the right cause," he chuckled softly before a violent coughing fit over came him, spraying blood across her face.

She took his glove off and held his hand in hers and squeezed it tightly, although he couldn't feel it. "I will miss you Ouji-sama. Hopefully I can join you soon."

With failing strength he shook his head. "No, you must live. There is one who can stop him. Go back and find the one who can end it all. It has been done before. This... is my final order," Vegeta whispered weakly.

"With my life if needed…dwarf," she whispered in return, attempting humor. She bent forward and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Good bye, brat," he said weakly, squeezing her hand with the last of his remaining strength. A soft sigh escaped his lips as his battered body finally gave up its fight and let go, the sounds of her cries professing her love for him filling his ears as he slipped into the darkness…

Mirai Vegeta sat up with like a shot, shaking his head. He had been dreaming about his death for the past few days and he didn't know what it meant. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed deeply. The images were already beginning to fade from his mind but he looked down at the massive scar were Kakarot had pierced his chest and frowned. It was still a bit tender even now and Vegeta was coming to grips that it probably always would be. The saiyan looked over to see if he had woken Ikari and his eyes narrowed. Her side of the bed was empty and for a brief moment he thought he was back in the Underworld alone. Placing his hand where she should have been, the warmth he felt told the Prince that she had not been gone for long. Vegeta swung his legs out from under the covers, stretched enough to hear and feel several cracks and pops and set about finding her.

A quick stroll around their small dwelling proved fruitless so he wandered outside to widen his search area. Clad in nothing but his black sleeping pants, the cool air felt refreshing on his skin. The night moisture on the grasses was soaking his feet and the bottom of his pants as he walked and he gave his tail a quick flick to remove the moisture it had collected dragging behind him. Vegeta reached out his mind and searched for Ikari's energy signature. This was really nothing new for the girl. When she couldn't sleep Ikari would go for walks. Her nightmares were far worse than his but she would never discuss the contents with him, much to his great irritation. Before long he picked up his wayward mate's energy close to a pond she liked to visit frequently. The moonlight made following the path quite easy. The saiyan wove his way through the trees surrounding the water but stopped at edge, keeping himself hidden from view.

Ikari stood silently on the water in the middle of the small pond. If she was aware of his presence, the girl gave no notice. His mate continued to amaze him. She was learning to do things with her ki that he didnt know were possible. The way she could shift it around and concentrate it in different areas of her body like her feet to walk on the water were amazing to him. He could concentrate it into energy attacks and such but ever even thought it could be manipulated in the ways she was able to. Ikari extended one hand and his mouth opened slightly in awe as the water rose to meet it in a small fountain. She brought her hand above her head and the water followed. The other hand came up and the extended hand came down till they were on opposite sides of the fountain. They began to glow with a soft purple light and her eyes closed, face scrunching in concentration. The water started to glow and miraculously began to somehow take shape. With the way the water caused the features to move in and out of focus it wasn't in great detail but the figure that was being created was unmistakably him.

Suddenly bringing her hands together in a loud clap, Ikari made the figure disappear and the water returned to its calm beginning. Breathing a bit heavier than normal from the concentration, Ikari made her way back to the shore and started a bit when she saw Vegeta there but greeted him with a smile when he came to her.

"What are you doing out here Ouji-sama?" she asked, leading him down to where they could sit at the water's edge. He chose to stand as she sat on a smooth rock.

"Same question also applies to you," he grunted in reply, crossing his arms.

"Bad dreams," the girl muttered, a pained look briefly upon her face. Ikari gave her head a shake and smiled up at him.

Vegeta scowled. "Care to let me in on them this time?"  
"No." Her eyes moved from his to look at the water. "Things I would rather forget. I was doing okay with them for awhile but the past few days I have felt restless and they started coming back again."  
Mirai Vegeta wandered to the water's edge and watched the moon's rippling reflection for a moment."You have been rather, amorous few days." He grinned to himself, knowing without having to turn around the girl was turning several shades of red. Not that he would ever complain mind you. They were coupling several times a day, compared to their usual once per day they had settled into. He was even beginning to have trouble keeping up with her. Part of it, and he kept these suspicions to himself, was that he believed she was just using it as a way to run from her memories.

"You know," he said finally," Maybe the best way to recover from the bad memories is not to train with the cause of them in the first place."

Ikari had no answer for that and continued to stare at the water, and Vegeta huffed at her lack of response. The girl knew that he despised that she would go to the underworld and train with Kakarot. He was helping her control the darkness in her head plus she could train with him as hard as she wanted and never worried about hurting him. Also, much like Goku, Ikari believed everyone, no matter how bad deserved a try at a second chance. Her gaze shifted to his muscular back and wandered down, taking in all the scars littered across it. She eventually settled on his tail, the only outward sign of his emotional states. A low snicker escaped her and began to grow louder, causing Vegeta to look at her over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you on about now Brat?" he asked.

Calming herself, the girl rose and stood next to him. "I was just trying to image you the last time anyone saw you with a tail back when you first appeared on Earth."

It was his turned to grin. "You mean when I defeated your father?"

"The way I heard it," the girl started, the snicker creeping back into her voice," you had to turn into a giant monkey, got your tail cut off by a human and were almost run through with a sword by a bald midget" Ikari didn't even try to suppress the chuckled caused by the deep threatening growl that was coming from her mate. "What was it like?" she asked after a few moments.  
"You honestly don't expect me to answer that do you?" Vegeta snarled.

Ikari sighed. "No silly. What did it feel like to transform into the oozaru? You chose a place with a moon that couldn't activate the transformation."

"Freedom...ultimate freedom" he answered without thought. Vegeta turned to watch her as she studied the rippling water. "I could show you for yourself."

"How?!" Ikari gasped, whipping around to stare at him in surprise. Vegeta took her hand and led her to the near-by open field.

"You act like this isn't something we wouldn't have figured out. Of course we can go oozaru at will," he chided the silly girl. "Now don't look at the energy I am about to create until I tell you to."

"Why sensei?" the enraptured girl whispered. Vegeta just winked and held out his hand, palm up. She stared at instructed at his face as the glowing ki began to gather in his hand. Ikari could feel her blood began to race and her heart speed up from the energy it was giving off and it took everything not to look down at it. His grin widened as the Prince threw the ki ball high into the night sky and turned his gaze to it.

A feral grin spread across his face as the ground began to shake violently. Ikari's eyes grew wide as she felt the massive power level rises coming from the Prince and took an involuntary step back. The small movement caught his attention and his head came around to face her. His eyes were glowing blood red and his teeth elongated into fangs. Although the look frightened her deeply, it also ignited something deep in the recess of her subconscious. The girl was surprised to find she had never wanted him so badly as she did now. The was a sudden explosion of energy and light that blew her backwards several feet, knocking her to the ground and exploding the ground all around him. As the resulting dust and debris cloud obscured her sight, an ear shattering primal roar split the night.

Coughing and waving her hand, Ikari tried to clear the dust from around her face. She got to her knees before she stopped cold. Although the girl couldn't see anything she could still feel the massive power looming over her and hear breathing high above her. There was a massive intake of breath and a wave of warm air blew over her, thankfully clearing away the dust clouding her vision. She couldn't figure out why it would be so dark till Ikari realized the moonlight was being blocked and she was in a giant shadow. The breath caught in her throat as her gaze traveled slowly upwards.

Her mind blanked in sheer terror and Ikari screamed, moving backwards before she even realized she was moving. The piercing red eyes that glared down from the simian face showed no malice but she was still terrified. She knew what the oozaru form looked like based on descriptions but nothing could have really prepared her how big it really was, but also just the immense power radiating from him. If Vegeta made a move to kill her as he was now, he could easily do so.

"Calm yourself," the now much deeper voice boomed out from above her.

Even in her panicked state, Ikari automatically complied. Vegeta brought his face down to rest on the ground in front of her, the warm air from his breath blowing back her hair. she slowly put her hand out, curiosity winning out over fear and touch his nose. Ikari was surprised to find not the texture of skin she was expecting but the feeling of fine velvet. She made her was around his mouth, transfixed as she ran a hand down a massive fang. The girl went to the hand Mirai Vegeta placed on the ground next to her and floated up onto with no more fear towards him. She was amazed by the strength she could feel in the muscles of the hand beneath her feet and walked till she got to the fur beginning at his wrist. Ikari moved till she was down on her hands and knees, running her hands through the fur. She never would have guess such a powerful and deadly creature would have such a soft and silk like coat.

Vegeta sat up, careful not to disturb the girl that had made her way to his forearm. Ikari had lain down on her back and was reveling in the silken feeling of his fur, looking extremely happy and relaxed. His narrowed slightly as the oozaru heightened senses picked up her scent. How in the world could he have been so blind to have missed it before? Ikari was in the saiyan equivalent of what the human called "heat". No wonder she had been so amorous lately. It was all he could do to transform back and take her right then. Vegeta grinned inwardly to himself...that would be a surprise for after the transformation training was over.

He gently lowered his hand back down and she jumped off, staring expectantly up at him. "Now look," he commanded, gesturing to the floating power orb.

Ikari nodded and in an almost hypnotic state, turned her gaze upwards. There were no words to describe the feeling cascading through her. Her teeth began to elongate and she ran her tongue over them, grinning until the pain hit. Saiyans grew to learn how to block out the pain of transformation at a young age but Ikari had no such defenses. It felt like every muscle and bone in her body was tearing and breaking at once. The pain blocked her ability to breath and Ikari couldn't even scream as she fell to the ground in a fetal position. Vegeta watched silently from above, wishing and regretting not being able to warn her. He didn't want to chance her not going through with the transformation and knew it would pass quickly.

Ikari slowly came back to herself. The pain she had felt earlier was gone, replaced by a new power flowing through her. It seemed to ignite every nerve and she could feel the very cells of her body vibrating with this new power. The newly transformed oozaru slowly moved to her knees and breathed deeply. Vegeta just sat back and observed as she began to collect herself.

Ikari's senses started to register again. It was more the Ouji-sama could have ever prepared her for. She could smell the dew on the grass and tree leaves over a mile away and her eyes could pick up every detail. Her ears picked up the scurrying of the small life beneath the soil and the thunderous beating of Vegeta's heart. Ikari looked to the saiyan in question and studied him with her new found senses. He grinned, rows of sharp teeth glistening. She returned the favor, feeling her lips slide over her own now massive fangs.

"Try to talk," Vegeta's deep voice rumbled. Ikari tried to respond but could only manage a low growl. She felt herself beginning to struggle to keep thoughts coherent.

"It takes time to learn to control in this form. You will learn with further training. Now, come to me," he commanded.

Some baser instinct in Ikari's mind took control and her grin deepened and became feral. She crouched, the tail whipping about behind her. A low warning growl was all Vegeta had before she leapt. He was easily able to sidestep and avoid her. The girl landed and readied again, snarling. He knew her mating instinct were taking over and she didn't have enough practice in the form to learn how to control and suppress all the baser instincts that came with it. The Prince decided to indulge her and pinned the girl easily next time she leapt. Ikari managed to escape his grasp and drop to leap again. Dense girl he thought, moving into his own stance. The girl ran at him and he met her charge, locking hands as they tried to over power one another. Mirai Vegeta was managing to push her back but only barely. If she had been more in control of herself, he wouldn't be.

Ikari suddenly turned the tides when she snarled and yanked her hands down. The change of movement threw Vegeta off balance and he fell forward towards her. In the instant before he could right himself, Ikari slammed her head into the side of his, stunning his momentarily. The Prince didn't have time to react as Ikari knocked him to the ground and leapt onto him, locking her teeth around his throat. Realising she had completely lost control, Vegeta tried to throw her off of him. He was starting to struggle to breath and tried a few more movements to throw her off. It all accomplished nothing but Ikari clamping down harder. Vision starting to fade, the Prince fired an energy blast at the energy ball pulsing in the sky. The flux wave ball exploded, causing Ikari to release her strangle hold on his neck so he could finally breath and roll away as both saiyans returned to their normal forms.

Mirai Vegeta slowly staggered to his feet. His hand went to his aching neck, wincing as his fingers came back bloody. He would have to be very careful during any future training that he never lost control of the situation like that again. Angry over the loss of control, the Prince looked over to check on his mate, who was also starting to regain herself. Ikari straightened herself, brought her hand to her forehead and shook her head, presumably collecting herself. Her side was facing him and he stalked towards her, already planning his angry lecture when he stopped dead in his tracks a few feet short of her. Ikari slowly turned her face till one eye could see him and the smile on her face turned his blood to ice.

She moved again, and for the second time caught him off guard. Grabbing both his wrists with her insane strength, Ikari pinned Vegeta to the boulder that was behind him. Her couldn't free himself from her vice like grip no matter how he struggled. The Prince even attempted to head butt her to get her to release him but to no avail. Ikari grinned and licked the oozing blood from her now split lip. She locked eyes with Vegeta and the look ignited every nerve and cell in his girl's baser nature had been pushed into overload with the effects of the oozaru transformation sending her mating instincts into hyper-drive. He stopped struggling as the girl brought her body up against his, face so close the breath warmed his face. Vegeta moved to kiss her but she moved back.

He struggled again but it was futile against her superior strength and she pushed her body more against his to hold him there. Ikari moved again like she was going to kiss his but changed course and kissed her way down his neck instead towards the wounds she had inflicted. Mirai Vegeta couldn't keep a thought as she tenderly ran her tongue over the injuries. He hissed loudly as both the pain and pleasure it brought on aroused him more then he thought possible. The girl made her way back to his lips and they kissed deeply, relishing the mixing of each other's blood. Ikari slowly brought his hands down, but did not release the grip she had. She broke the kiss to look him in the eyes as she wrapped her tail around his wrists that she had brought down to behind his back. The saiyan grinned and kissed him deeply again and again all his instincts and pride, Vegeta resigned to not being the dominate lover. As she began to move her ministrations lower, the Prince began to slightly enjoy this new roll. His last coherent thought he managed to form before Ikari's actions robbed him of all thought was there would be much more oozaru training if this was the outcome.

A little under two months later, Vegeta was sitting in their small kitchen and eating the meal Ikari had made for him. Strange girl kept complaining about smells and stomach being upset for the past couple of days. He just shrugged it off as her being sick. It was rare but not unheard of that saiyans could become ill. The Prince just figured that she had come down with some illness native to this planet and needed time to fight it off. He had brought them to a small out of the way planet to inhabit after the wish brought them back. It was a place he used to frequent during his time under Frieza's rule when he wanted some quiet time to himself and it seemed perfect to start their new lives on.

Lost in his own thoughts, Vegeta barely noticed the Ikari had once again run from the room to be ill. He could hear the sounds of her retching and arched an eyebrow when she finally came staggaring back. "What is wrong with you Brat?" he snorted, annoyed by the growing frequency of these exits.

The girl breathed deeply a few times to steady herself and returned to the sink. "Not a clue, Dwarf. I have no fever, no body aches. Just if certain smells seem to hit me wrong or even out of nowhere I suddenly need to throw up. Ikari returned to washing the dishes. "It's weird. I think it's just some kind of flu."

Vegeta stared at the girl's back. "Anything else?" he asked, bringing another bite of food into his mouth.

"Not really Ouji-sama. Don't worry and I'm sorry it keeps annoying you." There was nothing but the sounds of eating and washing dishes for a few moments. "Weird how I mostly seem to get sick in the morning though. I don't get that," she murmured to herself before starting to hum quietly.

Mirai Vegeta nearly choked on the food in his mouth. He stared with wide eyes at her still turned back. With a trembling arm, he extended his hand toward the oblivious humming girl. Extending his mind and energy, he felt the girl's life force. Vegeta's body warmed and he couldn't help but smile. Moving slowly on unsteady legs, he came up behind her, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and placing the other hand on her lower stomach, a minute flare confirming his theory.

"Vegeta, seriously?" Ikari huffed angrily. "Not now. I just told you I have the flu."

He nuzzled his face into the junction of er shoulder and neck. "It's not the flu Brat," he whispered with a barely contained smile, tightening his grip on her shoulders.

Ikari growled, shaking water off the plate she held back into the sink. "Fine, Doctor Genius. If you are soooo smart, then what else could it possibly be if not the flu?"

Mirai Vegeta brought his mouth to her ear and gently tightened the grip on her midsection. He was unable to hold back the smirk and chuckle when she gasped and dropped the plate she was holding, it shattering unnoticed by either of them on the floor.

"It's a boy."  
`


End file.
